The invention relates to a securing system for different types of plug connector, with different types of first insulating element, which are secured to base plates.
A securing system of this type is used for fitting plug connectors, e.g. in a switchgear cabinet. In this respect, the base plate with the first insulating element is secured to a so-called cap rail, so that a second insulating element can then be fitted into the first insulating element in order to produce an electrical connection. Since the insulating elements usually comprise a plurality of contact pins, high plugging and tensile forces can arise. The securing system must therefore be constructed in a robust and very stable manner. The securing system must nevertheless be easy to install and simple to dismantle for servicing purposes.
In the construction of a switchgear cabinet, many different types of plug connector are to be secured to the cap rail. In this respect, different securing systems have been used to date. It is generally desirable to reduce the manufacturing, assembly and servicing costs. To this end, it is applicable to reduce the material costs for the securing systems. Furthermore, the times for assembly and secondary wiring are to be reduced.
It is the object of the invention to provide a securing system for different types of plug connector, which can absorb high plugging and tensile forces, whilst at the same time being easy to install and dismantle and having low material costs.
This object is attained according to the invention by a securing system for different types of plug connector, which comprises different types of first insulating element which are secured to base plates, wherein a single type of base plate is provided and said base plate comprises a stationary holding element as well as a displaceable holding element, which can be displaced in such a manner that each of the different types of first insulating element can be secured to the base plate.
As a result of the displaceable holding element, the base plate of the securing system can be adapted to the different types of first insulating element, so that the latter can be secured to a single type of base plate. The number of like base plates is therefore higher and the costs for these like parts is thereby reduced. There is no need to store different types of base plate. Furthermore, the displaceable holding element can be easily handled, so that the base plate can be easily adapted to different types of insulating element. Furthermore, the base plate can be reused in the event of refitting and can be rapidly changed over to a different type of insulating element.
In an advantageous development, the displaceable holding element is constructed as a guided carriage. In this manner, the securing system is particularly robust.
The displaceable holding element is advantageously releasably locked to the base plate. This type of locking connection can be quickly reversed and allows for different securing positions for the different types of insulating element.
In addition, the holding element preferably comprises pegs, to which the first insulating element is releasably secured. As a result of said pegs, the insulating element is held at a distance from the base plate, so that it is easily accessible and sufficient space is available for the cables guided out of said insulating element.
A rectangular first insulating element is particularly advantageous secured by pushing a side element onto each of its end faces, by means of which the insulating element is releasably locked to the holding elements. The side elements, which are only defined on the end faces, require little material and can be constructed as like parts. As a result of the locking with the holding elements, the first insulating element can be easily fitted onto the base plate and dismantled. Assembly and servicing are thereby facilitated. Furthermore, the longitudinal sides of the insulating element are freely accessible at all times.
In a particularly advantageous manner, the side elements are provided with pinch-type brackets, by means of which they are secured to protective conductor plates of the first insulating element. The pinch-type brackets prevent the side elements from falling off the insulating element following dismantling of the insulating element.
A second insulating element is preferably provided, which can be plug-connected to the first insulating element. This second insulating element is secured in a frame with recesses on the longitudinal sides. In contrast to insulating elements which are secured in a housing, improved access to the second insulating element is thereby provided. In particular the recess on the longitudinal sides of the frame allow for unimpeded access to the clamping screws of the insulating element.
The second insulating element advantageously comprises protective conductor plates, by means of which it is releasably locked in the frame. The insulating element is protected in a stable manner with its protective conductor plates in the frame and can nevertheless be rapidly fitted in the frame during assembly.
Furthermore, the frame is preferably releasably locked to the side elements. As a result of this locking, the securing system as a whole is put together in a robust manner, whilst at the same time being easy to dismantle. This ease of dismantling is particularly advantageous with a view toward recycling of the plastics material components.
It is also advantageous if grips with labelling panels are provided for releasing the locking connections. In this manner, it is possible on the one hand to easily release the different locking connections and on the other hand to clearly mark the individual plug connectors, without requiring additional labelling panels to this end, which would incur costs and require additional space.